The Moonlit Romance
by potterpuppetpal
Summary: We all know that Lilly Evans didn't like James Potter, but we also know that they ended up married...how? I hear you ask. Well, basically James becomes whoa! Almost told you there! Read it and find out!
1. The Silver Stag

We all know that Lilly Evans didn't like James Potter, but we also know that they ended up married...how? I hear you ask. Well, basically James becomes - whoa! Almost told you there! Read it and find out!

It was a warm summers evening, and Lilly had decided to go for a walk. The moon was at its most beautiful tonight. A full moon, how romantic, Lilly thought. Movement around her chest made her start. She had been quite sure she was alone. Lilly looked down, it was just a stag. Wait, a stag? Well, this is Hogwarts I suppose, thought Lilly. The Stag licked her hand as she patted it absentmindedly. Lilly was not aware of sitting down, but suddenly found herself sitting with the stag next to her. The stag licked her face. It was a rather affectionate stag, thought Lilly...

After a while, Lilly started to become cold, and sensing her discomfort, the stag stood up, and lead her back to the castle. Once she had disappeared out of site, the stag turned into a teenage boy. 'Bye Lilly,' he whispered softly into the night.

James couldn't get Lilly out of his mind. He knew she hated him, but he knew how her touch had made him feel. Lilly was the one person on earth that he wanted to be with, he was certain of that. He had told Sirius about this, but Sirius had been of little help,

'She'd never touch you in that way if she knew who you were, give up and chase after someone who you've got a chance with why don't you!' Remus however, had refused to give any advice. He just sat and listened, pretending he couldn't see James secretly hexing Snape.

Finally the full moon came around again, and the four friends crept 0outside where they transformed into their animals,

'Come on Prongs, lets get Moony away from the school for a bit,' Sirius growled,

'No, you go...' said James, vaguely,

'You're not waiting for i her /i again are you?' Remus began to growl loudly at the others, 'Suit yourself, I'm taking Moony away from the school grounds in case Lilly turns up again.' Sirius guided Remus to the Womping Willow and Peter crawled under the branches. Then they were gone.

James waited outside the door of the school. He waited, and waited. Just when he was about to give up hope and go searching for Sirius and Remus, the door opened. A beautiful girl with long, red hair and green eyes stepped cautiously outside. She saw the stag immediately and began to stroke it behind the ears. She started to speak to the stag, murmuring all her woes and fears. She told him how she was scared that Snape would hex her any day, how she wished she could have someone to understand her, to listen without needing to talk.

'No-one understands me like you,' she told the stag, 'I could tell you anything, and I bet you would listen. I could tell you all about James Potter. He makes me sick! He's arrogant and thinks he's so great just because he's good at Quidditch. You know, sometimes I can't even blame i Snivellus /i for wanting to curse him at every opportunity.' He voice had become so loud that she suddenly started as a light went on in the gamekeepers hut. She stood up and stroked the stag once more; he nuzzled his nose into her hand in a way of saying goodbye.

Lilly found she kept bumping into James everywhere. Each time he'd nod in her direction, for once not drawing attention to himself, but keeping his head down and smiling at her in a special sort of way. He was even starting to be less conceited and arrogant in lessons. Working quietly and not making stupid jokes like he normally did. In fact, when they were seated together in Transfiguration, he did not (as usual) try to chat her up. Instead he talked to her like a normal person. She even found herself enjoying the time they spent together! Lilly was quite perturbed by this newfound liking of James Potter. He was never out of her mind, but for once, Lilly enjoyed thinking about him.

Lilly knew that the stag would wait for her at the full moon, so when the time came, she crept out of the castle, pausing every few minutes to listen for sounds of the caretaker. Once out of the castle, she saw the stag immediately. Standing alone, shining against the moon. Tonight they did not, as they had before, sit down together; instead they walked slowly around the grounds. As usual, Lilly told the stag about her month, barely hesitating to tell it about James, 'He's just so different now! He talks to me properly, and listens with no distractions when I talk to him. He now works hard at lessons.' She paused thoughtfully, 'you know, if I didn't know better, I would think he knew all my thoughts!'


	2. To Tell or Not To Tell?

CHAPTER 2

_A/N: fact: when JK Rowling says that minesweeper helps one to write, she tells the truth! It is a great relief from my fan-fiction writing to be able to play minesweeper on my computer. Anyway, back to the story…._

'Sirius mate,' James slowly approached Sirius, 'd'you…d'you think that...that I should tell Evans who I am?'

'Duh, she knows who you are, thick-o. She knows you're a conceited little berk who –' Sirius stopped short for James had just sent him a warning look that clearly said he was most definitely not in the mood for jokes.

'No, I mean…should I tell her that I'm an Animagus? That I'm the stag who's been listening to her so carefully…' his voice trailed off.

'Are you crazy James?!' Sirius yelped, 'how d'you know she wont go straight to Dumbledore if you tell her? And you can't tell her about Moony, she might not be able to keep it a secret! Oh yeah, not to mention the fact that she'll think you've been lying to her all this time. She'll think you were trying to get her to tell you everything.' He paused for breath and said more quietly, 'trust me Prongs, the less you have to do with her, the better.'

'B – But you like her don't you Padfoot?' muttered James angrily,

'Course I do! I don't think there's anyone who suits you more. But that's not the point!' He added angrily, 'You know what she thinks of you, she'll go straight to Dumbledore and that'll be all our necks on the line! Listen mate,' he added in a calmer tone, 'I know you fancy her and stuff, I just don't think a girl is something worth getting in trouble for. Please James, just leave it. Go out with someone who actually likes you.'

James had been listening quietly the whole time. He knew that Sirius was telling the truth, but, he thought earnestly, but in a relationship, honesty is key! With that thought in his mind, James leapt up, not realising that Sirius was still talking,

'Plus, she'll – hey! Where're you going?'

'Sorry Padfoot, gotta go talk to Remus!'

Down in the library Remus Lupin was pouring over a book, '101 cures and remedies for Werewolf bites,' James read. Remus' head snapped up,

'Shh! Don't say it so loudly!'

'Sorry, I needed to talk to you though,'

'So,' said Remus quietly, 'you want to tell Lilly that I'm a Werewolf and you're an Animagus?'

'That's the general idea..'

'Okay. Tell her.' Remus' abrupt answer took James by surprise so much that he took a moment to recover,

'Y-you're sure?'

'Definitely. Lilly's a sensible girl. She knows I can't help being a Werewolf and she'll understand that you wanted to help me. However, if Sirius doesn't want you to tell her, don't tell her about him. In fact' he added as an after thought, 'don't tell Lilly about Peter either.'

'Okay, so when d'you reckon I should tell her?'

'What am I? You're love counsellor? Go tell her when you think it's right.'

James could not wait for the next full moon, for that was when he had planned to tell Lilly. He knew she couldn't hate him any more than she did already, so what did he have to lose?

When the full moon came around once more, James stationed himself outside the main door, as usual. Lily came and saw him immediately. As usual. Then, as usual she sat down beside the stag and began to tell him about her month. Part way through her speaking, James decided it was now time to reveal himself. He stood up.

_That's odd_ thought Lily. That didn't normally happen. But what she saw next made any thoughts of abnormality go from her head. This was more than weird...it was crazy! She must be more tired than she had thought. Her eyes were playing tricks on her. It _couldn't be_, 'James?' she whispered…

_A/N what will happen next? Sorry it's kinda pants (and it took me what felt like ages too!) but I was trying to get it done all this week with loads of homework at the same time mental note to self, always write fan-fic BEFORE doing homework!! Anyway, reviews would be nice, and before anyone else says anything, I'm sorry for putting three 'l's in Lily._


	3. Do you love me?

_A/N: I am sooooo sorry for not writing for AGES!!!!! What with school, Christmas, family etc I have completely forgotten about writing! But do not fear, the next one is on its way!_

'Lily, I lo-' James started softly,

'James! How the hell could you do this to me? Just when I thought you were alright, just when I'd started to like you, it turns out you were playing a pathetic trick on me!' Lily stormed at a completely bewildered James.

'But Lily, I didn't try to trick you! I swear I didn't! If I never say another true thing in my life, you can sure as anything believe this!'

'James how could you _not_ want to trick me? You've never left me alone, always wanted to be with me. Perhaps this was your way of tricking me into falling in love with you. Just so I can be another notch on your bedpost!' She started to sob,

'But Lily, that's not what I want. I don't care about sleeping with you, I don't care about kissing you. I care about…you.'

'and you're an illegal Animagus! How stupid d'you have to be to – what did you say?' Lily stopped when she thought about what James had said,

'I love you Lily Evans, I want us to be together, to get married, have a child. I want to love you until the day I die. I've tried to get over you, but the one thing that's holding me back is the fact that…I don't want to because I love you.'

'No, no you don't. You think I'm a toy, someone pretty for you to chase. You don't love me, you never have and you never will. Stop lying James.' Whatever Lily said on the outside, inside she was thinking _did he say it? Did he mean it? Oh God, if you're up there, please let him have meant it. Please God. Please…_

'Lily, if I didn't love you, why would I say it? What would I gain? I would be humiliated; you would know my secret. You could tell Dumbledore that I'm an Animagus. Please believe me Lily. This is the only thing I've ever been sure about. Please.'

'Okay,' she said softly, gazing into his dark brown eyes,

'What? You serious?'

'Yes, James I love a you and I-' before she could finish, James lifted her face towards his; he bent down and kissed her.

'Look, it's James and Lily.'

'I guess it worked then!'

'Should we go over?'

'Nah, leave them for a bit.' Remus had turned back to his human form again, he looked at the beautiful sight. James and Lily holding each other. Kissing. The three friends quietly walked past the couple, back into the castle.


	4. Chapter the fourth

_A/N To be perfectly honest with you, I don't know for certain how long I'll continue this for...it's by no means finished, but hmm…anyway, Lily and James are a popular item at school. All anyone can talk about is them, and nobody except for James, Lily, Remus, Sirius and Peter know how the girl who hated the popular James Potter came to love him…_

'You'd think people would be more interested in applying for jobs than talking about us!' James exclaimed one Saturday afternoon in the Library,

'Well, you know how things go in this school…'

'Yeah…what're you applying for anyway?' James turned to Lily,

'I don't know…I'd thought about being a healer, but I'm not sure that's the way forward…I might apply for Aurror training…'

'Well, I'd thought about Aurror training, but if that's what you plan to do, I don't want to crowd you – not that I wouldn't love to work in the same place as you, I just-'

'Yeah…this is hopeless! C'mon, lets go somewhere else,'

'How about the Quidditch pitch?'

'Err, let me think about that…no!'

'Aww, please?' James asked, kissing her hand, 'Je voudrais…err…something about walking around the Quidditch pitch…err, how d'you say that in French?'

'Try harder stupid!' Lily laughed, pushing him out of the way. She suddenly froze on her way to the door. Turning around slowly she said, 'I have an idea of what we could do…'

'Yeah?'

'I mean, only if you wanted to, I wouldn't want to force you or anything, it's just I…'

'Slow down gorgeous, you're not making any sense!'

'Well, you know…two people who love each other…err, I mean if you don't want to that's fine,' she rushed on,

'You don't mean what I think you mean do you?' he gazed at her, unsure whether to believe it or not,

'Yes,' was all she said,

'Right now?'

'Whenever you want James, I just want you to know, I'm ready.'

_A/N, sorry if this is a bit…fluffy, I'm not very good at these sorts of scenes. Don't worry; it's not…descriptive! Anyway, back to the story – in James' dorm…_

'Have you ever…done this before?' Lily was scared that she knew the answer,

'No! I may have fooled around a _bit_ with other girls, but I've never loved anyone but you.' He lowered his head so his lips brushed hers; she wrapped her arms around his neck as he slowly pulled up her tee shirt…

'Wow,' Lily breathed,

'That was amazing,' James' breath ticked her neck as he whispered, 'I love you so much Lily-'

'Shh, you'll break the moment,' and with that, she kissed him and got out of bed.

_A/N, I'm so sorry about the rapid pace I'm moving through this...I'm runing out of ideas to fill in the bits until the end of it...if you have any good ones, please tell me!_


End file.
